1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to a slate roof and method for installation.
2. Background Information
Slate is one of the finest roofing materials available and has several advantages over asphalt shingle roofs. State roofing is fireproof, resists hail damage, and often has a service life of 100 years or more. However, slate is a rigid natural stone product which unfortunately can be damaged by stress. Stress can be introduced into slate in several ways, but the most common cause of stress to slate is nails used to attach the slate to the roof deck. With nail installation, the nails need to be fastened so the state hangs on the nail. If the nail is inserted too tightly, the nail will pinch the slate. On the other hand if the nail is not inserted deep enough, the overlapping piece of slate may crack from the hidden pressure point. Environmental effects on the wood decking and nails may also contribute to the stress. Environmental changes such as swings in temperature and humidity can cause the decking to expand and contract. If the nails are in a bind in this situation, the slate can crack or fall.
The objective of the present invention was to design a slate roof installation system and method for installation that does not use nails to mount the slate on the roof. Some attempts in the prior art to solve this problem have used individual Z hangers which makes installation tedious. The present invention allows a plurality of hangers to be installed at one time. Since damage can also be caused during roof construction, the installation of a plurality of hangers at one time allows the slate to be installed from the top down. In addition, the nature of the hangers allows the roof to be easily repaired without tools. The metal used in the hangers can also be more durable since the present hangers do not need to be formed into a Z pattern. The hangers of the present invention are also spring tempered which helps them spring against the roof deck. This also permits the hangers to provide superior wind uplift protection.
While this application makes specific reference to slate and slate installation, the invention and techniques provided herein apply to tile and tile installation as well.